I Live, My Life
by Demonic Kuroi Blue
Summary: Sumarry : "Dan tak sengaja kemarin dia salah memanggil namaku. Ia menyebutkan nama Ciel sebagai gantinya," ... "WHAT!" / CielxHannah, AloisxHannah, SebastianxPaula, EdwardxPaula in this Chapter. DLDR ya... Happy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan Shonen-ai, pairing yg belum tentu diinginkan, Summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR

Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_Hope you like it_

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 1

.

.

**I live, My Life**

.

.

.

SUMMERY : Kehidupan ini selalu berjalan normal . Namun, pasti tak akan seru bila hidup ini tidak diwarnai dengan kekacauan atau sebagainya. Karena itulah selalu ada konflik dalam hidup ini. Akan kucoba menangani setiap konflik itu. Do'aku hanya satu. Berbahagialah orang yang kusayangi, dan kucintai. Meski konflik sering datang silih berganti. Berbahagialah, teman-teman dan kasihku. Lalu, akan kuteruskan jalan hidupku. 'Cause, **i live my life**...

.

.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Kubuka pintu dan melihat teman-teman yang asyik berbincang di dalam kelas.

"Selamat Pagi semua," sapaku sambil melangkah ke arah tempat dudukku.

"Selamat Pagi, Hannah," balas yang lain. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua tahun ajaran baru. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Bersama dengan teman-temanku dulu. Tak ada yang berubah dari angkatanku. Tak ada murid baru masuk maupun murid lama yang keluar dalam angkatanku ini. Senang mendengarnya.

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Memperlihatkan sesosok cantik yang ceria masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna putih keunguan itu menambah nilai kecantikannya di mataku dan teman-temanku. Angela Blanc masuk dan menyapaku riang. "Pagi Hannah!"

"Pagi Angela..." kubalas sapaan teman terdekatku di kelas ini. Setelah menyapa hampir semua anak di kelas, Angela mulai duduk di bangkunya. Aku tersenyum. _Angela selalu ceria seperti biasanya._ Pikirku.

Setelah beberapa saat, bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid mulai kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Dan guru kelas kami masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

Brukk!

"ouch.." tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Aku meringis sedikit kesakitan. Aku bangkit perlhana dan segera meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang baru saja kutabrak. "M-maafkan saya. Saya tak sengaja menabrak anda."

"Ah... tak apa.. harusnya saya yang minta maaf. Saya berlari tanpa melihat-lihat. Senior tak apa?" Jawab laki-laki _blonde_ yang tadi menabrakku. Ia menanyakan keadaanku dengan senyum yang ceria yang membuatku terpesona. "Senior?" sahut anak itu.

"A-ah... a-apa? Ah ya, saya tak apa..." balasku gugup.

"Baguslah... sekali lagi, maafkan saya senior," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku membantunya untuk bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Alois! Kamu tak apa?" Seorang laki-laki berambut kelabu dengan mata sewarna _saphire _menghampiri kami. Anak itu, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Aku tak apa Ciel..." balas anak pirang itu tersenyum.

"Eh? Senior Anafeloz? Anda sedang apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Phantomhive, saya yang barusan menubruk temanmu ini," jawabku. Aku mengenali anak ini. Dia adalah anak yang kemarin meminta bantuanku untuk mencari ruang kelasnya bersama saudara kembarnya. Cecillia Phantomhive.

"Oh... begitukah? Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya Senior..." Pamit anak _blonde_ itu sembari tersenyum ramah yang membuat kaum hawa terpesona.

"Ah... kalau saya boleh tau, siapa namamu?" buru-buru kutanya pada si anak ceria itu sebelum dia pergi.

"Trancy, Alois Trancy. Anda boleh memanggil saya Alois bila anda mau, senior. Nama anda?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anafeloz, Hannah Anafeloz. Senang bertemu denganmu Alois." Balasku.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi senior Anafeloz." Alois, pamit sambil tersenyum. Membuat pipiku memanas dan memerah. Senyum Alois sangat menawan. Membuatku tak sanggup menahan semburat merah dari pipiku.

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah ruang kumpul _group_-ku. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat Sebastian Michaelis (sang ketua kelompok kami), Claude, Grell, Joker, Paula, Ann (senior kami di kelas 3), dan seorang anak berkulit _tan_ yang keliatan _hyperactive._

"Hannah, kau datang juga. Kau terlambat 5 menit, lho..." sapa Grell penuh. Seperti biasa dandanan lelaki berambut panjang itu semuanya berwarna merah darah. Sama seperti Ann, senior yang biasanya dijuluki _Lady Red_.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedikit terhambat datang ke sini. Ng, anak itu siapa Sebastian?" Tanyaku pada Sebastian. Aku menunjuk anak berkulit _tan_ yang tak kukenal itu. Sebelum Sebastian menjawab, anak itu sudah menyahut.

"Selamat siang, Senior. Saya Soma Asman Khadar, murid kelas satu. Anggota baru di kelompok ini. Saya teman baik Sebastian dan Joker. Salam kenal Senior!" jawab anak itu penuh semangat '45. Aku tersenyum menanggapi anak itu. _Anak ini lucu_. Pikirku.

.

"Permisi, apakah Cecillia ada di sini?" tanyaku pada seorang anak kelas satu. Aku mencari teman baikku. Oh, bukan. Sahabatku, Cecillia Phantomhive, saudara kembar dari Ciel Phantomhive.

"Maaf senior, sepertinya dia bersama teman-temannya sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang." Jawab anak itu sopan.

"Oh... begitukah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas infonya. Saya permisi dulu." Pamitku. Aku berjalan ke arah kantin. Cukup jauh juga dari kelas Cecillia. Sesampainya di kantin, aku mencari sesosok berambut kelabu panjang yang dikuncir dua. Setelah menemukan anak itu, aku menghampirinya.

"Cecillia, aku mencari-" kata-kataku terputus saat meliat sesosok laki-laki ceria berambut pirang yang sedang bercanda bersama dengan seorang perempuan bermata _emerald_.

"oh, Hannah... ada apa?" sahut Cecillia. Melihat aku yang diam saja, Cecillia mulai bingung. Ia mencoba menarik perhatianku. "Hey! Hannah, ada apa sih?"

"oh, t-tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabku tergagap. Cecillia bingung.

"_Well,_ ngomong-ngomong, Hannah perkenalkan teman-temanku. Ini Ciel Phantomhive yang pastinya sudah kau kenal. Lalu, ini Ranmao." Kata Cecillia sembari menunjuk ke arah Ciel, dan juga ke arah seorang anak perempuan bermuka Asia berambut hitam di cepol 2 dan bermuka_ stoic_. Matanya yang bulat membuatnya tampak seperti boneka imut yang dingin.

"lalu, ini Elizabeth." Cecillia menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis periang yang berambut di kuncir dua yang ikal.

"Salam kenal senior. Midford, Elizabeth Midford. Lebih tepatnya, Elizabeth Athel Cordelia Midford." Sapa Elizabeth ceria dengan senyum lebar yang manis sekali sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Anafeloz, Hannah Anafeloz." Balasku sembari menjabat tangannya.

"kalau yang ini..."

"Kami sudah berkenalan, Eizabeth." Sahut Alois, si anak pirang dengan senyum menawan itu. Aku mengangguk menanggapi.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," kata Cecillia, "jadi, ada urusan apa, Hannah?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin cerita. Tapi, karena kalian sedang makan siang, aku tak ingin mengganggu. Nanti saja kita bicara sepulang sekolah ya, Cecillia. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Dag semua..." pamitku sambil tersenyum.

.

Bel sekolah kami berbunyi. Langit mulai terlihat berwarna oranye. Hari telah sore. Aku membereskan tas serta peralatan sekolahku. Setelah penutupan kelas dan salam pada guru kelas, anak-anak kelasku mulai berjalan pulang

"Hannah!" panggil seseorang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang itu.

"Angela, ada apa?" kulihat Angela menghampiriku.

"Pulang bersama yuk..." kata Angela.

"Maaf Angela, aku sedang ada urusan. Dan aku akan pulang bersama Elizabeth nanti. Maaf ya.." jawabku sembari meminta maaf.

"oh... tak apa... _well,_ sampai jumpa besok Hannah." Pamitnya ceria sembari berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey..." sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Cecillia! Kau mengagetkanku," kataku.

"Maaf..." sapanya sembari tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" tanya Cecillia _to the point_. Kami mulai berjalan keluar sekolah.

"ng... begini, s-sepertinya. Aku suka sama Alois..." jawabku malu-malu. Pipiku memerah menahan malu dan gugup. Cecillia tampak kaget.

"Wow! Kau, suka Alois! cieee..." Cecillia mulai menggodaku. Ia tersenyum jail membuatku tambah bersemu. "Apa yang kau suka dari Alois, hm?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus jahil.

"i-itu, mungkin karena senyumnya yang manis dan juga sangat baik. Alois begitu ceria, semangat dan disukai banyak orang. Tampaknya dia anak yang mudah berteman. Aku terpukau olehnya..." jawabku malu-malu.

"_oh, dear..._ Kau benar-benar menyukai Alois ya? Selamat! Pemuda Trancy itu memang menarik sih... tapi ingat! Dia itu berisik sekali lho..." kata Cecillia.

"Tak apa, pasti ramai bila ada yang berisik." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak salah pilih. Alois itu baik sekali. Juga sangat ceria. Mungkin dengan bersama dia, kau akan jadi lebih semangat dan ceria. Dan tidak malu-malu seperti sekarang," ejek Cecillia sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya dapat memerah menahan malu. Bahkan, sahabat baruku ini saja bisa langsung tau sifat pemaluku ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Sudah jadi kebiasaan. Apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang aku, akan kutanggapi dengan senyum halus. Walaupun itu ejekan sekalipun. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Tapi yang jelas. Apapun yang nanti terjadi antara kau dan Alois, aku harap kamu bahagia, Hannah." Kata cecillia sembari tersenyum manis dan lembut padaku.

"Aa... t-terima kasih, Cecillia..." aku meng-amini perkataan Cecillia dalam hati. Ya, kurharap kedepannya aku bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi semoga teman-temanku dan semua orang yang kusayangi hidup bahagia. Itu do'aku.

.

.

.

_**Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti**_

_**kuharap itu yang terbaik**_

_**aku ingin kalian bahagia**_

_**karena kebahagiaan kalian adalah segalanya**_

_**.**_

_**Semoga kita bahagia ya**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

P.s. Author (yg kelewat panjang)

Uaa... cerita macam apa ini? Maaf abal, saya_ newbie_ di situs ini. Ini fict pertama saya. Saya harap kalian menyukainya. Mohon review dari kalian. _Please..._ *kitty eyes* (pembaca: Author, gak usah sok imut deh lo *dilempar sendal dari reader*)

Bagi para pecinta Kuroshitsuji dan Sebastian Lovers maaf Sebastiannya nggak banyak muncul. Di chapt depan saya usahain dia bakal muncul cukup banyak. Kan cerita baru dimulai *author cengar-cengir*

Oke sekian... maaf abal. Review ya. Kalau saya dapet review 3 aja, saya lanjutin nih cerita. Mohon dihargai cerita saya. Yang menghargai dan rela nge-_read_ fict saya, saya kasih acungan jempol =w=b (tenang bukan jempol kaki) #plakk

Makasih...

Salam, Kuroi

Once again, _** REVIEW **_=w=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning **: Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan shonen ai, pairing yang belum tentu diinginkan, summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR  
Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 2

.

.

I Live, My Life

.

.

.

Summery : "Maafkan aku sebastian, aku tak bermaksud... maaf..." | "Kalian mau labrak aku juga?" seringaiku. "Silahkan, labrak saja aku..." | "Jangan jadi pengecut deh... melarikan diri gitu.. udah deh, kamu ngaku aja!" "wow wow, sabar Soma... aku tak melarikan diri... hanya ingin minta pendapat kalian." | "jadi, kalian mau melabrak aku juga, kan?" aku beranjak dari posisiku. "boleh kok... kutunggu ya..." Aku tersenyum manis pada semuanya. | "H-Hannah..."

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Waktu berjalan cukup cepat rupanya. Aku berjalan dengan tenang di dalam koridor. Terdengar bunyi tapak kaki di atas kayu. Ruangan demi ruangan kulewati. Sesekali menyapa para guru atau senior yang ku kenal.

Sekarang, aku berjalan di daerah koridor kelas 1. Kulirik salah satu kelas 1. Dan terlihatlah di sana. Seorang anak pirang yang menawan dengan senyum indah sedang mmengoceh dengan teman kelabunya. Aku tersenyum melihat Alois yang terlihat sangat ceriai hari ini. _Oh dear..._ benar-benar menawan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali. _Tenang Hannah, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa.._ aku mengguman dalam hati.

"Pagi..." sapaku pada semua yang ada di kelas. Balasannya? Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab sapaanku. Kembali ku berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Di mana bangku ku berada. Aku duduk dan mulai membuka tasku. Ku ambil novelku dan mulai mencari-cari halaman yang telah kutandai. _Found it..._

"Cewek itu masuk juga ternyata... kupikir nggak bakal masuk."

"Iya. Apalagi setelah kena labrak ketua kemarin. Kupikir dia bakal bolos."

"Kasihan amat sih. Di labrak sama temen deket sendiri."

"haha... abis dia cari muka, sih... sombong dan sok banget. Cih..."

"Dasar nyebelin. Kenapa dia harus di kelas ini."

"Denger-denger ya.. dia tuh nggak cuman cari muka sama guru-guru aja. Tapi, sama senior, junior, dan anak kelas lain pun begitu."

"Cih... nyebelin..."

Aku mendengar beberapa anak yang tengah menggosip di belakangku. Membicarakan aku pastinya. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku tersenyum di balik bukuku. Mataku sayu melihat ke depan.

"Selamat Pagi, _guys_!" Sapa sebauh suara indah dari arah pintu kelas. Terlihat seorang cewek dengan rambut putih keunguan berdiri di depan pintu. "Pagi Angela..." balas yang lain. Kupandangi Angela. Sepertinya dia menyadari pandanganku. Karena setelah itu dia menatapku sejenak. Pandangan kami beradu. Sebuah pandangan tajam darinya yang bertemu pandangan sayu dariku. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman ke arahnya. Dia membalasnya dengan membuang muka. Aku mendengus manahan tawa.

Yah, terkadang hidup ini memang lucu ya...

.

Istirahat tiba. Aku segera berjalan keluar kelas. Tak mau lebih lama berada di kelasku. Lama-lama, kupingku panas juga mendengar ejekan dari teman-temanku. Hari ini, aku makan siang di taman. Untung tak ada jadwal berkumpul dengan Sebastian dan yang lain. _oh dear..._ hari ini benar-benar harus sabar. Aku mendesah tak jelas sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Hannah!" seseorang memanggilku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Grell? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada sesosok berwarna merah itu

"Makan bareng?" Grel mengangkat kotak makannya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampinku.

_I'm at the payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change i spent on you_

_Where hav—_

"Halo?" Ku letakkan ponselku di samping telingaku. "Mama? Ada apa? ... oh, iya nggak apa... hari ini les? ... oh oke. _Bye mom..._"

Kutaruh kembali ponselku ke dalam saku.

"Dari mama mu?" tanya Grell. Aku mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada. Hari ini guruku datang."

"Guru? Kamu kursus apa?"

"Piano."

"Bukannya kau tinggal di apartemen sendiri?"

"Ya. tapi, mamaku masih mengontrol kegiatan lesku."

"Oh... begitu..." Grell kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kami makan dengan tenang berdua. Tanpa sedikitpun berbicara. Grell selesai duluan. Setelah aku selesai makan, kami berbincang. Bercanda bersama dan tertawa. Sungguh menyenangkan berada bersama sang Tuan muda Sutcliffe ini.

"Trus, si Undertaker akhirnya pulang dengan baju penuh lumpur dan bau yang nggak enak banget." Aku tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Grell sedang menceritakan Undertaker. Teman lama sekaligus tetangganya. _Well, that was really funny..._ ini adalah tawa paling lepas pada hari ini._ Oh dear,thank you Grell..._

"_Thank you Grell..._" kataku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"_What for?_"

"_For your kindness.. and making me laugh this hard... Thank you so much. This is the most wonderfull moment for today. I think._" Kutunjukan senyumku padanya.

"_oh dear... you're welcome. Is there any problem, sweet heart_?" Grell menanyakan keadaanku. Benarkan, dia sangat baik. Beda denganku yang sangat menyebalkan. Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa Grell menanyakan 'apakah ada sesuatu' itu wajar saja. Masalahku hanya untuk kelasku dan aku saja. Kelas lain taka ada yang ikut campur.

"Hn?_ No, nothing happen_, Grell..." aku mencoba meyakinkan Grell bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ini masalahku. Tak perlu di besar-besarkan.

"Oh, okelah... terserah kamu mau cerita apa nggak..." kata Grell. "_I have to bounce_*... _bye_!"

Aku tersenyum sembari melambai ke arah Grell. Nah, Grell pergi. Aku pun sendiri. Ku ambil ponselku dan membuka _browser_. Ku ketik nama sebuah siitus.

Setelah tersambung dengan situs tersebut, ku telusuri halaman yang paling kusuka. Halaman berisi _fanfiction_ dari novel kesukaanku. Ada cerita baru rupanya. Ku buka cerita tersebut dan mulai membaca.

_Kriiiiiing!_

Bel berdering. Waktu istirahat selesai. Aku menoleh ke gedung sekolah. Aku mendesah. Baru saja aku akan memulai membaca, sudah diganggu. Ku beri tanda _bookmark_ di halaman tersebut, dan mulai beranjak dari posisiku. Berjalan dengan santai ke kelas sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

.

Pulang sekolah. Semua merasa sangat lega dan bebas. Apalagi tadi baru saja kami menjalani ujian IPA. Setelah penutupan kelas dan memberi salam pada _class teacher_ kami, semua murid beranjak untuk pulang. Aku merapikan peralatanku dan beranjak keluar kelas. Aku harus buru-buru sedikit. Hari ini ada kursus.

"Senior!" sebuah suara memanggilku dari arah belakang saat aku sampai di tempat parkir.

"Ya?" sahutku pada salah satu juniorku itu.

"Senior, anda dipanggil oleh ms. Angel," kata junior itu. Aku mendesah. Guru musik itu memanggil lagi? Oh, baiklah. Akan kuhampiri dia.

"Terima kasih infonya, ng..."

"Lee, Xiau yu Lee."

"Ah, terima kasih infonya, Lee" aku tersenyum pada perempuan (yang kelihatannya) China itu. Setelah dia pergi, aku berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang musik.

"Selamat sore, ms Angela. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanyaku pada guru musik itu.

"Selamat sore, memanggil karena ada perlu, tentunya. Bisakah anda besok menyampaikan tugas musik pada para murid? Khususnya kelasmu." Kata ms. Angela.

"Akan saya kerjakan secepatnya besok. Tapi, kenapa anda menyuruh saya yang melakukan ms? Kenapa bukan Angela saja yang anda mintai bantuan? Bukannya saya tidak bersedia membantu anda ms.." aku bertanya. Itu benar. Kenapa bukan Angela? Angela adalah ketua kelas. Bukan aku. Ms. Angela tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Karena kamu bisa diandalkan, Anafeloz." Jawabnya atas petanyaanku. Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku? Dapat diandalkan? Omong kosong. Tapi, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya ms. Angela. _it is a pleasure for me..._" aku berterima kasih, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu... selamat sore..." aku membungkuk sedikit dan berlalu keluar ruang musik. Sedikit berlari, aku pergi ke tempat parkir untuk segera pulang. Sambil sesekali melihat jam tanganku.

.

Aku merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang. Mendesah cukup keras dan menyambar bantalku. Hari ini, melelahkan. _Piano Lesson_ tadi cukup menyebalkan. Mudah tapi menyebalkan. Aku tak suka belajar piano pop yang menghafalkan kunci. Tapi lagunya cukup mudah juga. Aku juga kurang suka dengan _listening exercise_. Khususnya bila aku tak tau partiturnya seperti apa. Cukup menguras otak. Guru yang tak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Memberiku latihan yang lumayan banyak. Aku beranjak mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_ku. Ku pasang _earphone _berwarna putih itu ketelingaku dan mendengarkan '_a thousand year_' yang dilanjutkan dengan '_payphone_' salah satu lagu _favorite_ku sekarang ini.

"_if 'Happy Ever After' did exist..._

_I would still be holding you like this..._

_All those fairy tale are full of sh*t.._

_One more stupid love song i'll be sick.._

_I'm at the payphone..."_

Aku menggumamkan sepotong lirik yang jadi favoritku. Sebuah lirik yang benar-benar dalam. Benar juga. Jika kehidupan 'bahagia selamanya' itu memang ada, aku akan tetap berpegangan erat pada keyakinan itu dan mungkin akan tetap bergandengan bersama teman-temanku. Tapi, semua itu hanya ada di dunia dongeng. Dunia yang penuh omong kosong. Aku mendecih. _Dramatis sekali pemikiranku. Nggak penting banget. _Aku menggumam dalam hati.

Setelah itu, aku membuka link yang tadi siang telah kutandai. Kubuka cerita tersebut dan mulai mebacanya.

Cerita yang umum sih. Tapi tetap menarik. Makin kuturunkan layarnya. Makin kubaca ceritanya. Dadaku makin terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah panah menusuk dengan dalamnya hingga tembus ke balakang tubuhku. Dadaku panas. Kenapa? Kenapa kisahnya ini, harus seperti ini? Kenapa, tokoh utamanya bernasib sama denganku? Cerita ini membuatku muak. Setelah selesai membaca, tak kusadari ternyata air mataku jatuh. Tersentak, aku menghapus air mataku. Aku menangis? Haha... aneh sekali. Kisah yang cukup mengenaskan. Tokoh utamanya berakhir dengan kematian. Kematian yang diiringi tangisan orang yang mencintainya. Apakah, hidupku juga akan seperti ini? Aku mendengus. Segera ku tekan tombol _review_ . Selesai mengetik review, langsung saja kutekan _post review_ tanpa panjang lebar. Setelah itu, kubaca review yang baru saja kutulis. Setelah membacanya berkali-kali, aku tersadar.

_Oh dear..._ _what have i done_?

Aku membuat flame yang cukup menyakitkan. _Oh dear..._ apa yang telah kuperbuat! Segera kulihat bio sang author. Kubaca dari atas sampai bawah bio tersebut. Betapa _shock_nya aku. Sang author menuliskan nama aslinya di sana. Berasa ditindih oleh batu yang sangat berat, aku menjatuhkan kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa authornya harus Sebastian?

"Maafkan aku sebastian, aku tak bermaksud... maaf..." aku menggumam tak jelas pada diriku sendiri. Sial! Bagaimana harus kujalani hari esok?

.

Aku berjalan dengan gugup ke arah ruang kumpul. Sial. Hari ini ada jadwal kumpul dengan sebastian dan yang lain. aku sudah menjalani hari ini dengan peraasan yang tak karuan. Dan sekarang, aku harus bertemu dengan penyebab kekacauan hatiku.

"Siang semua..." kusapa yang lain sesampainya di tempat berkumpul. Sebastian melirik ke arahku. Tatapannya yang sayu, bertambah galau setelah melihatku. Ya, sepertinya sebastian tau aku si Flamer itu.

"j-jadi, berita hari ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Sebastian dapet flame. Dia jadi galau nih..." kata Soma yang sedang duduk di samping Sebastian. Aku menelan ludah. Diam,tak berkomentar. "Kamu tahu Flame, kan? Itu lho, komentar negatif dalam sebuah cerita." Aku tetap diam mendengar penjelasan Soma.

"Guys, aku keuar dulu ya... mau ngerjain PR. Lupa kemarin..." Sebastian pamit pada yang lain. Aku hanya bisa memberi tatapan 'maaf' pada Sebastian saat berjalan ke arah pintu yang berada di belakangku. Betapa stressnya aku. Aku tak dianggap oleh Sebastian.

Pintu ditutup

"Cih! Kita labrak aja tuh si flamer sialan itu!"

"Setuju! Kasian si Sebastian. Dia jadi galau."

"Dasar flamer sialan. Nyebelin banget sih!"

Aku kaget mendengar yang lain berencana melabrak sang flamer. Kutundukan kepalaku. Setelahnya, aku mendengus.

"Apa yang lucu, Hannah?" tanya Ann.

"Kalian mau labrak aku juga?" seringaiku. "Silahkan, labrak saja aku..."

Semua menatapku dengan tatapan shock.

"Hannah, kau si Flamer itu?" tanya Soma ragu-ragu.

"Menurut kalian?" aku menanggapi dengan cuek. Soma menggeram kesal.

"Jangan jadi pengecut deh... melarikan diri gitu.. udah deh, kamu ngaku aja!" Soma mulai meledak marah padaku.

"Wow wow, sabar Soma... aku tak melarikan diri... hanya ingin minta pendapat kalian." Aku tersenyum manis pada semuanya, dengan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Udah deh... ga usah basa-basi. Pengecut!"

"Ya, aku memang pengecut. Tapi, kau juga benar. Akulah pelakunya. Si Flamer bejat yang ingin kalian labrak. Yang pastinya kalian benci. Aku sih terserah kalian saja. Terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan selanjutnya padaku." Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Ternyata aku memang banyak tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh dan menyebalkan.

Akupun segera duduk. Lelah dengan posisiku. Posisi berdiri, dan posisiku sebagai si 'flamer bejat'. Semua terdiam. Cukup lama. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Semuanya menatapku. Yang sedang duduk dengan santainya. 10 menit berlalu. Oke, ini buang waktu. Aku sudah muak! Emosiku sudah membuncah sekarang.

"Jadi, kalian mau melabrak aku juga, kan?" aku beranjak dari posisiku. "boleh kok... kutunggu ya..." Aku tersenyum manis pada semuanya. Semua tersentak mendengar aku berbicara.

"_Well, i have to go... good bye... or, maybe ..._" aku memberi jeda pada kata-kataku.

Aku tersenyum manis... dan sayu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"..._ farewell, guys... i'm sorry._" Dengan begitu, aku keluar dari ruangan kumpul. Pintu menutup dengan bunyi yang kencang di telingaku.

.

"H-hannah..." lirih Grell

.

.

.

_**Benar juga...**_

_**Bila 'bahagia selamanya' ituu benar-benar ada**_

_**Aku ingin selalu bahagia bersama kalian**_

_**Tapi ternyata, saat ini, aku belum bisa.**_

_**Maaf ya...**_

_**.**_

_**Hidup lah dengan bahagia, **_

_**Kawanku...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bacotan Saya =w=b

Kamus: *(I have to bounce) : aku harus pergi... (biasanya yang mengucapkan ini adalah orang San Fransisco atau California)

Yak... selesai udah ini chapt nggak memuaskan. Eh ternyata. Sebastiannya nggak banyak keluar di sini. Maaf ye...

Oh ya, saya ada satu warning di sini. Cerita ini sebagian di ambil dari kisah nyata saya #curcol #plakk jadi harap di maklumi bila ceritanya pasaran. Dan lagi pokok di setiap chapt biasanya sama dengan kisah hidup saya (cieilah berasa artis #halah).

Oh ya... maaf kalau nyinetron ye... dan lagi thanks buat yang udah baca... makasih banget! *nangis terharu*

Oh ya. Di review ada yang nanya nama panjang Undertaker. Menurut sumber terpercaya saya, Undertaker nggak punya nama panjang. Namanya udah stuck di situ "UNDERTAKER". xD

Maaf kalau ada typo. Saya ngetik malem sih. Jadi buru-buru mau tidur. #bletak

_Oh well thanks alot for all of the reader._

Well, **REVIEW**? =w=b


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning **: Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan shonen ai, pairing yang belum tentu diinginkan, summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR  
Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 3

.

.

I Live, My Life

.

.

.

Summary : "_Hell yea! Today is Saturday! Yeaa baby! wohoo!_" / "Ya... tunggu sebentar!" / "S-Soma?" / "jelasin semuanya ke aku..." / "Ngerti?" ... "Nggak." / Haha... Soma, kenapa kamu harus ngingetin aku sama kejadian menyebalkan itu di hari ini...

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengusap mataku. Setelah menguap, aku berjalan ke meja rias dan mulai menyikat rambutku. Aku tersenyum karena mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

"_Hell yea! Today is Saturday! Yeaa baby! wohoo!_" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mengambil _headphone_ dan ponselku. Ku pasang _headphone_ di samping kepalaku dan mulai mendengarkan lagu. Masih dibalut dengan _tank-top_ dan _hot-pants_ aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil botol minum. Ku bersihkan sisa-sisa air dengan punggung tanganku. Aku tersenyum lebar._ No study, no homework, no teacher, no friends, and no enemies_! Setelah kejadian 'flamer' itu di hari kamis, aku tak berbicara pada siapapun kecuali pada guru (tentunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau kesanggupan sesuatu).

"_if you gain the world by trading your soul _

_(if you gain the world, if you gain the world)_

_Remember you'll reap just what you sow_

_(if you gain the world, if you gain the world)_

_There's no one left to save you now_

_You'll get what you deserve_

_Your own place in Hell!_"

Ku lantunkan lirik lagu "_Reap_" yang pagi ini menemaniku. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang TV sambil membawa sepiring roti dan juga segelas air putih.

Kunyalakan TV dan mulai mencari-cari program yang bagus. Wah, pagi ini film kesukaanku tayang. Film yang tayang di channel rubah* ini sangat keren. Bagaimana sebuah angka bisa saling berhubungan satu sama lain. aku benar-benar tertarik dengan angka '_fibonacci_'.

Dengan tenang ku makan sarapanku sembari menonton acara pagi ini. Setelah selesai aku tetap diam saja di depan tv dengan santainya menonton tv sambil mendengarkan lagu. Selang beberapa menit. _Playlist_ku selesai. Lagu pun berhenti diputarkan. Masih mengenakan _headphone_ aku tetap tak beranjak dari tempatku. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, film tersebut habis. Kumatikan TV dan beranjak mengambil komik di kamarku.

Aku kembali duduk di sofa depan TV. Ku putar lagi _playlist_ku. Sambil mendengarkan musik, aku mulai membaca komik. Pagi ini cukup damai rupanya. Biasanya mama akan datang tiap sabtu untuk mengecek keadaanku. Tapi, karena kemarin mama sudah datang, hari ini ia tak akan datang. Jadi, tak kan ada yang meneriaki aku untuk cepat mandi di pagi hari, khususnya sabtu. Haha, betapa pemalasnya aku ini.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka 8.30 a.m. aku masih berkutat dengan komikku. Selang beberapa saat...

Tok tok tok...

_What the..?_ argh! Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mama kan sudah datang kemarin malam. Tak mungkin dia datang lagi. Aku mendesah. Ku letakkan komikku di atas sofa.

"Ya... tunggu sebentar!" sedikit mendengus kesal, aku berjalan ke arah pintu dengan malasnya. Ku pegang kenop pintu apartemenku. Saat kubuka, aku berjengit menahan nafas.

"S-Soma?" kulihat Soma berdiri di depan pintuku dengan berbalut kaus hitam dan celana jeans biru.

BLAM!

Kututup kembali pintu apartemenku dengan segera. _Mati aku! Untuk apa dia ada di sini?_ Aku menggerutu cemas dalam hati. Merasa bersalah, aku membuka kembali pintu apartemenku.

"A-ah... Soma, selamat pagi... ada urusan apa kau kemari?" aku menyapanya dengan canggung.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Soma tak menghiraukan sapaanku. aku persilahkan dia masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

"Tunggu dulu di sofa. Aku akan segera kembali," buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil jaketku untuk menutupi tubuhku yang hanya berbalut baju santai 'banget' ini. _Aduh... buat apa dia kesini?_ Aku masih cemas akan kedatangan Soma yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan takut-takut. Kudekati Soma dan duduk di sebelahnya. Soma mengekori setiap langkahku dengan matanya. _oh my_... itu membuatku bertambah takut dan ngeri.

Setelah lama kami terdiam, Soma mulai membuka mulut.

"Ha—"

"Ah, Soma maaf aku lupa. Kamu mau minum apa?" kualihkan perhatiannya. "Kubuatkan minuman dulu ya.." aku segera kembali berdiri dan melesat ke arah dapur. Aku membuatkan Limun dan juga teh. Apa pun akan kulakukan yang penting bisa menghindari Soma. Sebentar saja. Setelahnya aku kembali dengan membawa minuman untuk Soma.

"Diminum dulu ya, Soma," aku tersenyum sembari menunjuk ke arah minuman, "Silahkan pilih yang mana saja."

Soma hanya diam saja. Tapi kemudian, dia mengambil Limun dan meminumnya.

"Hannah, aku mau bi—"

"Oh ya! Bodohnya aku. Aku melupakan makanan ringannya. Sebentar ya..." aku kembali menghindarinya dan kembali berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku mengambil beberapa _snack_ di lemari. Sebenarnya, aku sudah hafal betul di mana letak makanannya. Namun, sengaja aku pura-pura lupa menaruh di mana _snack-snack_ itu.

"Aduh, di mana ya _snack-snack_ku?" aku berkata cukup keras untuk meyakinkan Soma bahwa aku sedang mencarikan makanan ringan untuknya. Setelah 30 menit berpura-pura tidak tahu di mana makanan ringan itu berada, akhirnya aku keluar dari dapur sambil membawa _snack_ cukup banyak.

"Maaf lama. Aku lupa di mana meletakkannya.." aku tersenyum sambil menaruh makanan di atas meja. Kembali aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa.

"Hannah, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu..." Kata Soma tiba-tiba saat aku sudah duduk. _Anyone, please help me..._ tolong telfon aku... siapa pun itu... _please_! _I need somebody_ _to help me_!

"Tol—"

_I'm at the payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_Where-_

"Halo?" aku mengangkat telfonku. Makasih mama! Kau sudang menelfonku. "Ada apa ma?"

"..."

"oh, belum, aku belum buat makan... ... tak apa kan? Nanti saja kalau sudah masuk jam sebelas siang. ... iya, aku pasti ingat kok. ... iya, aku usahakan maag ku nggak bakal kambuh lagi. ... iya ma, kalau gitu sampai jumpa ya..." aku mengakhiri telfonku. Nah, sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Soma berada di depanku dengan tatapan yang menurutku tajam itu. Aku mendesah.

"Hannah, pertama-tama..." dia mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku erat-erat, "kamu tak boleh kabur atau lari lagi dariku."

Glup!

"Sekarang," Soma menatapku tajam, "jelaskan padaku."

"..."

"jelasin semuanya ke aku..."

Aku mendesah lagi. _Fine_. Soma sudah sangat menyeramkan sekarang. "kamu mau, aku menjelaskan apa?"

"jelaskan, kenapa kamu jadi flamer? Jahat sekali kau..."

"Soma, itu tak seperti yang kamu pikirkan."

"Makanya jelasin..."

"Aduh, jadi... ng... aduh... itu aib. Nggak boleh di bongkar. Lagi pula, kamu pengin tahu banget sih."

"Iya, aku lagi _kepo_(?). Kepoku kumat."

"..."

"Jelasin." Tuntut Soma.

"Ya ampun. Soma, kamu nggak ngerti. Aku lagi musuhan tahu! Aku kesal! Entah berapa kali aku menahan emosi. Berapa lama aku dipermalukan. Berapa kali aku di ejek dan ditertawakan. Aku sedang dibenci oleh semua orang kamu nggak ngerti perasaanku! Kamu nggak ngerti! Sudah berapa kali kupingku dan hatiku memanas saking kesalnya! Kutahan karena tidak mau kalian terluka! Aku nggak mau kalian jadi korban kemarahanku!"

"Tapi, bukan berarti Sebastian yang jadi tempat pelampiasan dong!"

"Kamu pikir, aku bisa nahan lebih lama lagi melihat sebuah cerita dengan alur dan juga tokoh yang SANGAT mirip denganku! Hah! Betapa menyedihkannya! Aku merasa diingatkan oleh diriku sendiri! Aku kesal setengah mati! Orang kayak kamu yang selalu punya banyak teman dan selalu nggak pernah dimusuhin orang nggak bakal ngerti perasaanku!" aku meledak.

"..."

"Dan kamu tahu? Kesabaran dan ketenanganku habis. semua orang kan punya batasannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Dan itu tepat saat aku sehabis membaca _fanfic_ Sebastian...mungkin karena saat itu aku lepas kendali, aku kelepasan memakai kata-kata kasar padanya.." aku berubah sayu.

"..." Soma terdiam

"Ngerti?"

. . .

"Nggak." Aku mendesah. Ya ampun. Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi dia tak mengerti ternyata. Haha... rasanya ingin nangis mengingat hal ini. Mengingat bahwa aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Sebastian dan juga sudah membuat semuanya seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa aku telah dibenci hampir satu sekolah. Betapa menyebalkannya aku.

Dengan sabar aku kembali menjelaskan kepadanya. Kujelaskan dari awal sampai ke akhir.

"Jadi, mungkin karena kata-kata yang kugunakan itu terlalu kasar, makanya jadi terlihat seperti flame. Aku nggak bermaksud. Hanya mungkin kata-kataku saja yang kasar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud. Aku merasa bersalah setelah menulis flame itu."

"Oh... aku mengerti sekarang. Gitu dong! Jelasin yang beres, kan jadi jelas semua."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Sekarang sudah cukup siang... tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu ya, Soma. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kamu pulang. Siapa tahu orang tuamu mengkhawatirkan kamu," aku berkata sembari tersenyum ke arah Soma. Lalu aku berdiri dan menuntun Soma untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Aku tersenyum, "nah silahkan pulang Soma, hati-hati di jalan..." lalu, aku mendorong Soma keluar apartemenku

.

_**Normal POV**_

BLAM!

Hannah menutup pintu apartemennya. Terlihat Soma berdiri dengan posisi sedikit terhuyung setelah 'diusir' oleh Hannah dari apartemennya. Soma terpaku sejenak.

Sementara itu, Hannah telah jatuh terduduk bersandar ke pintu apartemennya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya matanya meneteskan air matanya. Buru-buru ia hapus airmatanya. Tapi percuma ia menghapus airmata yang barusan terjatuh. Air itu tetap menganak sungai melewati pipinya. Lama-kelaman air yang terasa asin itu semakin deras. Lalu disusul oleh isakan yang makin lama makin keras. Hannah tertunduk. Betapa sakitnya hatinya. Betapa kesalnya Hannah pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku ini sangat menyedihkan. Baru begini saja sudah menangis. Cih._ Hannah menggerutu dalam hati. Semakin lama, ia semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Hannah ketahui, Soma sedang bersandar di balik pintu apartemen Hannah dan mendengarkan setiap isakan yang keluar dari mulut Hannah. Setelahnya, Soma berjalan meninggalkan Hannah yang masih menangisi dirinya yang menyebalkan.

.

_**Hannah's POV**_

Satu jam berlalu. Aku masih terduduk diam di depan pintu. Tangisku sudah berhenti. Aku menatap kosong entah ke arah mana. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tetap berada di pipiku. Pikiranku kosong. Segalanya seperti mati rasa.

Ponselku berdering. Ada pesan masuk.

1 _message from_ Ann

Tulisan itu tertera di layar ponselku. Ku buka pesan tersebut.

_Ann :_

_Hannah, besok coba kamu kembali lagi ke ruang kumpul ya... kita pasti masih bisa baikan. Cobalah bersikaplah seperti biasanya besok. Kamu sudah seperti keluarga kami. Jangan pergi ya... datangah ke ruang kumpul lagi dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Yang lainnya sudah memaafkan kamu kok._

Aku membaca pesan dari Ann. Setelah ku baca sekali lagi, barulah aku dapat mencerna pesan tersebut. Cih, bohong! Mana mungkin yang lain sudah memaafkanku. Nggak mungkn. Aku ini cuman anak menyebalkan yang kerjaannya hanya mengganggu orang saja kerjaannya. Tak mungkin ada yang memaafkan aku. Kenapa mereka nggak jujur aja sih kalau aku ini menyebalkan? Kenapa mereka nggak jujur aja sih kalau mereka tak menginginkan dan tak mau memaafkan aku? Kenapa sih, aku ini nggak menghilang saja! Aku frustasi. Segera aku beranjak dari posisi bersandarku dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**Benar kan... aku ini menyebalkan**_

_**Segala yang kulakukan hanya membuat kalian kesal**_

_**Kenapa kalian tak jujur saja**_

_**Atau malah, aku yang tak jujur ya?**_

_**Pada diriku sendiri**_

_**dan pada kalian**_

_**bencilah aku bila itu membuat kalian senang**_

_**.**_

_**Karena kebahagiaan kalian **_

_**adalah kebahagiaanku juga**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bacotan Author =w=b

Channel rubah* : itu lho... Channel FOX. Yg author maksud itu film TOUCH. Saya lagi seneng film entu. Sayang udah abis.

Huaaa... chapter gaje ini pun akhirnya publish. Maaf gaje dan buanyak Typo. Dan maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang ilang. Suka gitu anehnya kalau saya nge update, -"

Well, makasih buat kalian yang udah rela baca fanfict ini. Maaf rada telah update ya... lagipula saya masih baru di situs ini.

By the way... Author baru aja selesai ujian lho! Makanya bebas! Yey! Mungkin selama liburan bakal update tiap minggu ya. Nggak janji juga sih... #plakk

Oke lah... segitu aja. Thanks for all of the reader.

Well,

**Review** =w=b


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning **: Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan shonen ai, pairing yang belum tentu diinginkan, summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR  
Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 4

.

.

I Live, My Life

.

.

.

Summary : ... ruangan hening banget / "selamat siang semua..." "siang Claude..." / "What? Kalian jadian?" / "A-ah... Selamat ya Claude..."

Aku memandang ke arah cermin yang memantulkan sesosok gadis berkulit _tan_, berbalut seragam sekolah dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu tinggi ke atas. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih keunguan yang panjang dan lurus nampak sedikit bersinar tertimpa sinar mentari pagi yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Segalanya nampak rapi. Itulah yang terlihat dari pantulan cermin tersebut.

Aku mendesah keras. Berjalan ke arah kasur dan menyambar tas sekolahku.

Hari ini hari senin. Yang berarti hari di mana aku harus masuk sekolah lagi dan bertemu semuanya lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku resah. Apalagi saat berada di sekolah nanti...

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemenku, aku berjalan ke tempat parkir. Aku memasuki mobil sedan ku yang berwarna hitam. Setelah menstater mobil, aku mulai memasukan gigi dan berjalan keluar area apartemenku.

Aku menyetel CD lagu. Lagu mulai diputarkan. Tapi aku tak memperhatikan lagu apa yang sedang diputar. Aku menyetel lagu hanya untuk mengisi sepi di dalam mobil. Pikiranku kalang kabut. Hari ini ke sekolah. Bertemu teman sekelas dan musuh-musuhku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi. Bisa saja aku bertemu dengan Sebastian dan yang lain.

Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan untuk tidak akan datang lagi ke ruang kumpul. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku keluar dari kelompok secara sepihak. Aku keluar tanpa konfirmasi apa pun dan persetujuan siapa pun. Jadi, hari ini aku akan bersama Cecillia saja. Seharian ini saja... aku ingin memonopoli Cecillia. Karena aku egois. Tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa dan ingin bersama sahabatku seharian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sekali pun yang mengganggu itu Alois.

Ngomong-ngomong Alois, gimana ya kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum ceria yang kelihatan polos itu. Sudah lama aku tak melihat rambut pirangnya yang bersinar tertimpa sinar matahari. Sudah lama aku tak melihat ia mengoceh cepat di depan seorang cowok kelabu yang khas dengan mata birunya. Aku tersenyum sendiri, melupakan sejenak masalahku.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan memarkirkan mobil, aku keluar dan berjalan ke kelas sembari menenteng tasku. Aku mendesah lagi. Berharap semoga tak bertemu satu pun dari kelompok Sebastian. Toh, dia juga sedang cuek padaku.

.

Siang itu, aku berada di ruang musik. Duduk sendiri sembari memainkan beberapa lagu dengan piano. Cecillia sedang ada tugas, tak bisa bersamaku sekarang ini. Tak apalah... aku tersenyum setengah hati. Masih memikirkan masalahku sendiri. Aku ini benar-benar deh... nggak dewasa-dewasa. Padahal umurku sudah 17 tahun. Tapi kelakuanku masih seperti anak kecil. Masih labil. Dan itu membuatku tambah kesal. Masa bodoh lah dengan hal itu. Aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikran menyebalkan dari kepalaku.

Sekarang, aku mulai memainkan salah satu lagu favorit yang sedang kupelajari. Lagu mulai memasuki intro dengan awalan _bass_ di B_mol_ dan tangan kanan di F dan D. Beberapa saat setelahnya, lagu mulai masuk. Aku ikut menyanyikan lagu yang ku mainkan.

"_Heart, beat, fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can i love_

_When i'm afraid, to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away some how_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._"

Aku terus melanjutkan mendendangkan lagu tersebut sembari memainkan piano. Ekspresi hangat dan senyuman terpampang di wajahku. Lagu ini melambangkan sebuah kasih sayang, menurutku. Sebuah kasih sayang pada orang-orang yang disayangi. Sebuah perasaan sayang yang begitu besar yang akan hidup selamanya dalam hati setiap orang. Mencintai dan menyayangi dengan setulus hati apa pun yang terjadi pada orang yang disayangi. Sebuah rasa yang akan terus ada dalam seribu tahun lamanya.

Setelah selesai memainkan lagu, aku merasa kembali sedih. Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kubalikkan tubuhku.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku berjengit dan menahan nafas. Kulihat di ambang pintu sesosok yang sangat aku kenal berdiri menatapku.

"Hannah.." panggil sosok tersebut. Sosok dengan dandanan serba merah itu mendekatiku. Aku diam tak bergeming. Tak dapat bergerak karena tak siap melihat atau bertemu siapa pun. Sosok merah itu terus berjalan menghampiri aku yang dengan gelisah menautkan tangan. Meremas satu sama lain. Sosok itu sekarang berhenti tepat di depanku. Kami terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Grell..." aku menggumamkan nama sosok merah itu sambil menunduk, tak tahan bertatapan lebih lama lagi.

"Ikut aku." Tegas Grell. Ia menarik tanganku memaksaku berdiri dan mengikuti dia.

"G-Grell... lepasin.. aku nggak mau pergi dari ruang musik.. aku nggak mau kemana pun kamu ngajak aku pergi!" lirihku. Grell diam tak menanggapi. Aku tetap terus memberontak dalam tarikan Grell. Aku tahu Grell akan membawaku ke mana. Aku sudah hafal betul lorong-lorong yang sedang kulewati ini. "Grell... lepasin..." aku masih mencoba berontak. Cih, sial. Grell tetaplah seorang cowok. Kekuatanku tidak cukup besar untuk melawannya.

Betul saja. Sekarang aku berada di depan pintu ruang kumpul. _Cih, sial..._ aku mendecih kesal. Grell benar-benar membawaku ke sini ternyata. Teman merahku ini lantas membuka pintu ruang kumpul dan melesat masuk dengan aku yang berada dalam tarikannya. Malu, kesal, merasa bodoh, dan perasaan ingin kabur bercampur jadi satu dalam diriku sekarang. Semua yang ada dalam ruang kumpul menatapku dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Aku menunduk. Grell melepas genggamannya. Ia tahu bahwa aku tak akan kabur kemana-mana lagi.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahiku. Aku gugup setengah mati. Masih dengan keadaan diam terpaku di tempat, menunduk ke bawah menatap lantai. Seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik saat ini.

"..."

Ruangan hening banget. Membuat suasana makin mencekam. Kami semua terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Tak ada yang bergerak atau berbicara.

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Maaf..." sebuah suara pelan dan lirih keluar dari mulutku. Aku masih menunduk tak berani menatap siapa-siapa. Rasanya pengin kabur sekarang juga.

Kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hannah, stop..." suara Sebasian membahana di ruangan ini. Aku berhenti berjalan. Kudengar suara desahan khas dari Sebastian. Aku semakin menunduk entah kenapa. Kulanjutkan untuk berjalan keluar.

"Hannah, kubilang stop. Jangan bergerak." Itu perintah. Terdengar jelas dari suara tegas dan nada penekanan dari kalimat yang dikatakan Sebastian. Aku kembali berhenti berjalan. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi yang lain. Lalu kudengar sebuah suara, "iya, sudahlah nggak apa... aku maafin." Suara berat yang khas itu masuk ke telingaku. Butuh waktu untuk aku memproses kata-kata itu. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi kaget, heran dan tak yakin. Sebastian hanya mengangguk. Aku mengerti.

Kami berbaikan. Setelah aku tak dianggap serta dimusuhin, satu masalah dengan kelompok ini selesai. Yang lain ikut tersenyum. Namun, entah mengapa, aku merasa yang lain tetap akan bersikap dingin dan akan tetap menyimpan kekesalan padaku. Itu mutlak. Karena aku ini menyebalkan.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Aku melirik ke arah belakang. Ah, itu Claude... sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.

"Selamat siang semua.." sapa Claude. Hari ini ada yang beda. Kalau biasanya nada bicara Claude dingin dan dengan ekspresi datar. Hari ini, dia tampak sedikit tersenyum, aura dan nada bicaranya juga terkesan menghangat.

"Siang Claude..." balas yang lain.

"Ada apa Claude, kok, senyum-senyum gitu?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran dengan perubahannya.

"Haha... ketahuan ternyata kalau aku sedang bahagia..." Claude sekarang tersenyum (walau tipis banget) dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Akhirnya, Claude masuk ke dalam ruang kumpul setelah lama berdiri di depan pintu. Aku kaget bukan main. Mukaku memerah saat melihat seseorang yang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Sesosok dengan muka ceria yang sekarang terlihat merah padam. Kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang. Itu, Alois.

"Hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang ke kalian..." kata Claude. Buru-buru aku mengontrol emosi dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di sekitar pipiku. Ku lihat Claude tersenyum tulus ke arah Alois sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ini Alois... junior kita. Dan Alois, sekarang resmi jadi pacarku..." kata-kata Claude membuat kami semua terdiam. Terutama aku. Ruangan kembali hening.

"..."

"..."

"_WHAT!"_ kami semua teriak secara bersamaan.

"K-kalian jadian?" Grell bertanya dengan heboh. Claude mengangguk malu-malu. Aku tercengang. Tak dapat menemukan suaraku. Terdiam sementara yang lainnya sedang memberi selamat dan sedikit menggoda Claude dan Alois. Aku, benar-benar _speechless_. Salah satu teman dekatku, berpacaran dengan orang yang kusukai. Dan satu hal lagi... Claude itu _gay_? Aku tambah tercengang lagi. Aku masih diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku dapat menemukan kembali suara dan tersadar dari kekagetanku ini. Aku mendesah. Tak apalah... biarkan Claude bersama Alois. Yang penting mereka bahagia... aku mengharapkan segela yang terbaik buat mereka. Toh, sekolah tak melarang adanya hubungan sesama jenis. Aku tersenyum miris.

Aku berjalan ke arah Claude dan mengulurkan tangan. "A-ah.. Selamat ya Claude.." aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Walaupun tetap saja nada bicaraku terdengar lirih. Claude balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu dan menjabat tanganku.

"_Thanks, _Hannah.."

"_You're very welcome, sir..._ baiklah, sebagai hadiah buat merayakan resminya status mereka sebagai pacar, ayo kita mainkan sebuah lagu... ini khusus buat kalian berdua..." aku berjalan ke arah Piano di ruang kumpul. Membuka kap-nya dan meletakkan kesepuluh jariku di atas tuts-tuts piano. Bersiap memainkan lagu. "Oh ya, jangan lupa pajak jadian, Claude! Buat kita-kita..." seruku menyeringai. Dan segera disetujui oleh teman-teman yang lain. Aku terkikik geli, lalu mulai memainkan piano.

_Ini buat kalian berdua... semoga kalian bahagia ya... karena kalian telah memiliki satu sama lain..._ aku menggumam dalam hati. Haha... sakit juga. Sekarang, aku harus relain orang yang kucintai untuk teman baikku. Tak apalah... tak ada ruginya juga untukku. Hanya akan merasakan sakit hati sedikit tak akan apa-apa...

.

.

.

_**Orang yang kucintai telah ada yang memiliki**_

_**Biarlah..**_

_**Asal dia bahagia, aku bahagia kok...**_

_**.**_

_**Karena cinta, kan, tak harus memiliki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bacotan Author =w=b

Yak, saya kembali mem-post sebuah chapt gaje. Bahasanya masih berbelit dan bikin bingung, kan? Hehehe...

Oh ya, di sini keliahatannya si Hannah itu seneng banget ngejelek-jelekin diri sendiri ya... (mirip saya sebenarnya #halah) tapi, jangan ditiru ya... menjelek-jelekan diri sendiri itu tak baik. Saya sudah memperingati lho...

Dan bagi para pecinta _shonen-ai_, tuh udah saya masukin sedikit ye.. hehehe...

Itu aja sih.. saya nggak mau bacot kelamaan.

_So now, i wanna ask something to all of the readers..._

_**REVIEW**__...? _=w=b


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning **: Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan shonen ai, pairing yang belum tentu diinginkan, summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR  
Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 5

.

.

I Live, My Life

.

.

.

Sumarry : "Aku sayang kamu." / "Hah?" / "Kamu nggak perlu balas perasaanku."/ "Cinta itu nggak harus memiliki, kan..." / Chapter 5, OOC, Typo, Nggak jelas, CielxHannah in this Chapter. DLDR ya... Happy Reading.

.

Aku diam terduduk di bangku taman. Aku memandang ke arah langit yang terlihat cerah hari ini. Angin semilir berhembus perlahan. Rasa damai menerpa diriku. Kututup mataku dan mendesah pelan. 5 hari berturut-turut aku harus melihat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Membuat hatiku panas setiap saat. Entah mengapa mereka selalu hadir dimana pun aku berada. Entah aku yang salah jalan, atau mereka yang salah pilih jalan? Atau tuhan yang telah menulis takdirku untuk bertemu dengan mereka disetiap jalan yang kulalui.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Aku tak tahu mengapa dadaku jadi makin terasa sesak. Apalagi bila berada di rumah. Untuk itulah aku berada di sini. Sekarang, aku berada di bangku taman. Duduk sendiri di bawah rindang pohon. Memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang. Sesekali bangkit untuk berjalan sebentar. Lalu aku akan kembali ke bangku semula.

Sekarang aku tengah mengutak-atik _playlist_ku. Ku ambil beberapa lagu dengan genre _rock, RnB,_ dan _hiphop_. Entah mengapa kali ini aku ingin mendengar lagu-lagu seperti itu. Sebuah kebiasaan sendiri saat aku sedang kalang kabut dan kacau, aku akan menyetel musik dengan genre seperti itu. Lalu, akan kuputar dengan volume sekencang-kencangnya.

Ah... sekarang salah satu lagu favoritku tengah diputar. Mulai memasuki intro. Lagu dengan judul '_I told you so_' milik Karmin ini entah mengapa sangat enak di telingaku. Aku pun mulai bersiap ikut bernyanyi.

"_Aye Aye Aye_

_Is it time, green light_

_Egotistic, battle cry_

_I was right, you was wrong_

_Called you out, finished strong_

_Whiskey sour lemondade, fences at my barricade_

_I had heart, you had spades_

_I could see the color in your face as it fades_

_And that's how it is, ain't no riddle_

_Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle_

_I got a lot, you got a little_

_Imma play war drums, you play the fiddle_

_Play it real slow, lean on the bow_

_Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw_

_Lost your control, I'm on a roll_

_Right all along and I knew it in my soul._

_I told you so_

_Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)_

_I told you so_

_Don't want to brag but you already know._

_You already know._

_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh._

_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh..._"

Lagu itu hanya berputar selama 3 menit. Dan mulailah mengalun lagu '_Perfect_' milik _Simple Plan_. Aku terdiam mendengarkan lagu ini.

"Senior...?" sebuah suara nampaknya memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke samping. Dan mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan rambut kelabu dan mata biru langit yang membuat kaum hawa merasa terbang ke awan bila menatap iris tersebut. Aku kenal sosok ini.

"Phantomhive... Selamat siang. Semoga harimu indah ya... apalagi, ini hari libur.." Sapaku pada sosok lelaki kelabu itu. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Aa.. selamat siang juga, senior.. semoga harimu indah... boleh, saya duduk di sebelah anda?" Ciel menunjuk tempat di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Senior ada masalah?" tanya Ciel. Aku hanya diam tak mengiyakan maupun mengelak.

"Phantomhive, panggil saja Hannah ya... jangan senior..." kataku.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan anda panggil saya Ciel." Ujar Ciel. Aku mengiyakan.

"..."

"..."

Kami terdiam lama. Menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh kami.

"Ciel, apa kamu pernah merasakan yang namanya patah hati?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kami masih dalam posisi masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Begitu pula Ciel.

"Mungkin... saya pernah merasakannya.." ucap Ciel ambigu.

"Mungkin?" aku palingkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Apa maksud dari kata '_mungkin_'?

"Ya... mungkin saya pernah mengalami yang namanya patah hati..." Ciel nampak menerawang jauh ke depan. Entah apa yang tengah ia perhatikan. "Apakah, anda sedang merasakannya, Hannah?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Kembali memandang ke depan. "Ya... aku sedang merasakannya... dan rasanya sangat sakit."

"Alois...?" tanyanya. "Apa karena dia?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Dia tahu? Ciel tahu? "Haha... ya, bisa dibilang tidak juga... memang benar sih.. rasanya sakit saat melihat Alois dan Claude berjalan bersama. Rasanya, seperti ada yang menusuk jantungku. Dan nafasku terasa sesak. Sangat sulit untuk bernafas.." ujarku sambil menyentuh dadaku sendiri yang terasa masih sesak setiap memikirkan Alois dan Claude. Entahlah, tiba-tiba segala sesuatu yang aku rasakan selama 5 hari belakangan ini meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kutumpahkan semua yang aku rasakan lewat kata-kata.

"Hannah... jangan tersenyum sambil menjelaskan hal seperti itu." Kata Ciel.

"Eh?" ternyata tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum selama berbicara dengan Ciel. "Ah... maaf.. aku tak menyadarinya..." aku terkikik sendiri saat menyadarinya.

"Bila yang kau katakan itu adalah definisi dari rasa sakit hati, maka aku sering merasakannya..." Ciel berucap.

"Eh...? dengan siapa nih...?" aku mulai menggodanya. Dia hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan sedikit jengkel. "Haha... ternyata, seorang Ciel Phantomhive bisa berekspresi seperti itu ya..?" aku tertawa. Kulihat Ciel menunjukan ekspresi jengkel karena kuejek. Tapi lambat laun, akhirnya dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Sudahlah, Ciel.." aku masih terkikik. "sudah waktunya makan siang.. mau mampir ke rumahku untuk makan, Ciel?" tawarku.

"Aa. Boleh.." kami beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan ke apartemenku.

.

Apartemenku hari ini ramai. Padahal, di dalamnya hanya ada dua orang. Hanya aku dan Ciel. Ya, Ciel. Setelah mampir untuk makan siang, aku mengajaknya untuk main sebentar sebelum pulang. Dan kami pun akhirnya bercanda, bermain, nonton, nyanyi-nyayi tak jelas. Tak disangka, Ciel menyukai genre musik yang sama denganku. Jadi, sembari bermain kami juga terkadang bernyanyi bersama. Seru juga bermain bersama seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

_Drrrtt... drrrtt... drrrtt..._

Ponsel milik Ciel bergetar. "Tunggu sebentar Hannah.." Ciel mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Aa... Cecillia, ada apa? ... Ah, sedang bermain di rumah Hannah. ... eh? Pulang? Memang sudah jam berapa? ..." secara bersamaan aku dan Ciel melirik jam dinding. Jam menunjukan pukul 5:37 p.m. Wah... ternyata sudah mulai memasuki senja. "Ah... hmm... kalau gitu aku pulang sebentar lagi.."

"Ciel!" Ciel menoleh kearahku saat aku berteriak memanggilnya. "Ng... kamu di sini saja dulu... sekalian makan malam..." ujarku. Ciel terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah.." ia pun kembali berbicara ke saudara kembarnya. "Cecillia, boleh aku di sini sebentar? Aku ditawari makan malam di sini. ... iya... ... hn. _Bye..._"

Sambungan diputus. Ciel kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan makan malam." Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai merapikan monopoli yang tadi kami mainkan. Aku pun mulai membantunya merapikan monopoli. Setelah selesai, kami berjalan ke arah dapur.

"_So,_ kamu mau makan apa, Ciel?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan peralatan memasak. Sementara Ciel duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hm? Apa sajalah..." Ujar Ciel. Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masak. Aku putuskan untuk membuat _Lemon Chicken Salad* _dan _Strawberry smoothies**. _

Dalam kurun waktu sekitar 40 menit, hidangan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Saat kulirik jam, ternyata sudah pukul 6:30 p.m.

"Nah, Ciel... silahkan dimakan." Aku tersenyum ramah sembari menyodorkan sepiring penuh dengan makanan. "Kuharap kau suka ya, Ciel... aku tak tahu seleramu seperti apa..."

"Hn..." Ciel mulai menyendokan sesuap makanannya. "Ini enak..." ujar Ciel.

"Oh, benarkah? Haha... _Thanks_..." Aku pun mulai ikut menyendokan makananku.

Selama beberapa saat, kami terdiam. Aku dan Ciel makan dengan tenang. Dalam ruang makan hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu.

Sesaat kemudian, makanan telah habis. Aku beranjak untuk mengambil piringku dan Ciel, lalu kutaruh di bak cuci piring. Kemudian, aku kembali ke tempatku.

"Hannah..." panggil Ciel,

"Hm?"

"... Kalau mau, mulai senin jalan denganku ya..." semburat merah tipis terpatri di pipi porselen Ciel. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud. Aku meminum _smoothies_ku lalu terdiam.

"Hm... boleh... mulai senin, setiap waktu istirahat akan kujemput kamu dan Cecillia... kita main sama-sama..." Jawabku sembari tersenyum. Kulihat ada ekspresi aneh di wajahnya saat aku menyebut nama 'Cecillia'. Seperti, kecewa?

"Aa... Bolehlah..." lalu, Ciel tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Setelah menghabiskan _smoothies_nya, ia pun beranjak untuk pulang. Aku juga berdiri dari tempatku dan mengantarnya sampai depan.

"Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa hari senin, Ciel..." kataku. "Makasih udah nemenin aku seharian ya... tadi itu seru..."

"Hn... sama-sama... kalau gitu aku pulang dulu... _bye_..."

"_Bye..."_

.

"Pagi Hannah..." Cecillia menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum ramah. Terlihat di samping Cecillia, ada Ciel yang tengah memandangku sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannnya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Pagi Cecillia, pagi Ciel..." Aku balas menyapa mereka. Cecillia mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Sementara Ciel mengekori kami di belakang. Aku tersenyum. Dan kami pun berjalan bersama.

Kami semua diam tanpa obrolan. Secara, Ciel dan Cecillia ini termasuk anak yang tak terlalu aktif dalam berbicara. Sementara aku? Aku terbilang cukup pendiam. Rasanya berbicara panjang lebar itu sedikit merepotkan apabila bukan untuk hal yang penting.

Kelas Ciel dan Cecillia sudah dekat.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang Hannah.." Kata Cecillia. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami tunggu di taman sekolah." Ciel berucap dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. Aku hanya ber-'hn'-ria menanggapi Ciel.

Aku kembali berjalan ke kelas. Saat berbelok ke lorong selanjutnya, aku melihatnya. Dua siluet yang tengah berpelukan. Salah satunya nampak lebih pendek dari yang lain. Kuperhatikan dua orang itu.

Sakit. Kupegang dadaku. Pemandangan ini masih tetap menyakitkan. Meskipun pemandangan ini sudah sering kulihat sejak minggu lalu.

Dapat kulihat di sana. Berdiri seorang laki-laki, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Keduanya nampak nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata mendekap si pirang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka. "Alois, Claude, jangan tebar kemesraan di tempat umum dong..." Aku berseru jahil ke arah mereka. Kupasang senyum jahil karena telah memergoki mereka di lorong sepi ini. Mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan gelagapan. Terlihat jelas muka Alois yang merah padam. Sementar Claude hanya menampakan semburat merah yang sangat tipis. Aku terkikik geli melihat reaksi mereka. Walau hatiku panas dan cemburu tak karuan melihatnya. Ironis...

"Hihi.. kalian ini. Sudahlah, kemesraan kalian bisa dilanjutkan saat istirahat. Sekarang sudah mau bel nih... Balik ke kelas gih sana kalian." Aku tersenyum sambil mengingatkan mereka. Alois pun hanya menangguk.

"Dah Claude.. sampai ketemu nanti..." Alois beranjak pergi. Mukanya masih kemerahan. Lucu sekali dia ini. Claude hanya melambai singkat. Ia betulkan letak kacamatanya lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Ayo Hannah, kita balik ke kelas..." Claude mulai berjalan. Diikuti dengan aku yang mengekorinya di belakang. Dadaku masih sakit. Rasanya seperti dicengkram oleh sesuatu. Namun, tetap saja senyum masih tepampang jelas di wajahku.

.

"Hannah!" Cecillia berteriak di sampingku.

"Eh, ah.. ya? Ada apa Cecillia?" Tanyaku dengan gelagapan. Cecillia mendesah dan bergeleng-geleng.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?" Tanya gadis kelabu ini kepadaku.

"Nggak." Jawabku singkat. Aku melanjutkan makan siangku. Kulirik Cecillia yang sedang menampakan ekspresi dongkol setengah matinya. Dia pasti kesal dengan jawaban singkat dan tegasku. Tetap saja, aku cuek menanggapi.

"Terserahlah..." ucap Cecillia. Kulirik Ciel yang nampak tenang di samping kiriku. Ia berbaring di atas rerumputan dan menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut kelabu Ciel. Kuperhatikan Ciel dengan seksama. Laki-laki kelabu ini nampak sangat tampan dan tenang. Berlawanan dengan sahabat _blonde_nya yang banyak mengoceh tidak jelas. Meskipun tetap sama tampannya.

Kami tetap terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Cecillia nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ciel sibuk dengan ketenangannya. Sementara aku sibuk menghabiskan makananku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah selesai dengan makanku. Cecillia kelihatan beranjak dari duduknya. Refleks, aku dan Ciel menoleh kearah gadis kelabu itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Toilet.. nanti balik lagi." Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari tempat kami. Aku hanya menatapi Cecillia yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke novel yang tengah kupegang. Aku mulai membuka halaman yang telah kutandai dan mulai membacanya.

Sunyi sekali. Sesekali tedengar suara hembusan angin atau gesekan dedaunan dan ranting pohon. Angin terasa agak dingin. Mengingat langit yang mendung. Menandakan hujan sebentar lagi akan turun.

"Hannah." Panggil Ciel.

"Hm?" aku menggumam tak jelas menanggapi Ciel. Mataku masih tak lepas dari buku novel yang tengah kubaca.

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu..."

"Silahkan..." jawabku acuh tak acuh. Aku masih tetap terpaku dengan bacaan di tanganku.

"..."

"..."

Ciel tak berbicara. Aku meliriknya sejenak dan menemukan bahwa lelaki kelabu itu tengah menunduk. Semburat kemarahan nampak sangat tipis di pipinya. Tetap saja, aku tidak menanggapinya dan lanjut membaca novel.

"..."

"..."

Kami masih terdiam. Masing-masing tak ada yang membuka mulut.

"Hannah.." Ciel angkat bicara.

"Ya?" Dan aku masih terpaku dengan novelku. Aku cuek sekali.. benar, kan?

"..."

"..."

"Aku sayang kamu." Suara Ciel terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku langsung mengernyit dan menengok ke arah Ciel.

"Hah?" Aku terheran. Ciel, baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku? _What?_ Ini pasti bercanda.. Aku yakin, Ciel hanya bercanda.

"Aku serius. Aku sayang kamu..." Ciel berucap kembali. Tatapan matanya tajam. Suaranya terdengar tegas. Ciel benar-benar serius.

"Ah.. t-tapi... anu... err..." Aku gelagapan.

"Kenapa?"

Aku pun mendesah. "Maaf Ciel... Tapi, ada cowok lain yang aku suka. Maaf, aku nggak bisa bales perasaan kamu."

"Kamu nggak perlu bales perasaanku."

"Eh?" aku bingung bukan main.

"Yang penting kamu bahagia. Cinta itu nggak harus selalu memiliki, kan..." Ciel berucap dengan lembut.

"..." Ciel, kau terlalu baik...

.

(A/N)

Selesai Chapter ini! Banzai! Setelah lama nggak Update. Akhirnya Update juga.. hehe.. (Walau pun, saya tahu nggak ada yang baca fict ini) =w=b

Susah juga bikin CielxHannah. Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga... Hehe... Alurnya saya ubah banyak! Yah semoga memuaskan deh...

Bocoran : chapter depan lagunya "Perfect" by Simple Plan. (Belum pernah saya masukin kan ya?)

Ohya ini nih... ada sesuatu yang kelupaan.

_Lemon Chicken Salad* _Ini makanan super enak! Resepnya ada kok di sebuah website tentang "Teen's Health" bikinnya hanya 20 menit.

_Strawberry smoothies** _ini juga ada beneran. Bikinnya cuman 5 menit untuk satu gelas.

Nah, bagi yang mau tau resepnya, bisa tanyakan lewat PM. Nanti, akan saya beritahu _web addres__s_nya..

Oh ya... satu lagi. Selamat menunaikan ibadah bulan suci Ramadhan bagi yang menjalankannya ya...

Salam, Author...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning **: Abal, Gaje, nggak seru, percikan shonen ai, pairing yang belum tentu diinginkan, summery Gaje, AU, OOC, Hannah's POV

DLDR  
Menerima segala jenis Review, Flame, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

_ENJOY READING_

.

Chapter 6

.

.

I Live, My Life

.

.

.

Sumarry : "Dan tak sengaja kemarin dia salah memanggil namaku. Ia menyebutkan nama **Ciel** sebagai gantinya," ... "_WHAT?!_" / CielxHannah, AloisxHannah, SebastianxPaula, EdwardxPaula

Angin berhembus lebih kencang. Namun aku dan Ciel tetap duduk di tempat masing-masing. Terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran kami sendiri.

"Hannah, ingatkah kau saat kita membahas tentang perasaan 'sakit hati'?" Ciel membuka suara lebih dahulu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Tentu saja aku ingat. Percakapan itu baru terjadi sabtu lalu.

"Tentu aku ingat, Ciel. Itu kejadian baru. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sakit hati karena kamu menyukai Alois. Tidak kah kau menyadari hal itu sejak tadi?" Aku terhenyak. Perasaan bersalah menerpaku. Aku benar-benar gadis yang tidak peka. Perasaan orang lain yang menyayangiku lebih dari sekedar teman pun aku tak tahu.

"Maaf Ciel. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melukai perasaanmu."

"Hei hei ... tak apa. Santai saja. Tak usah dipikirkan." Ciel tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku balas tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kau, benar-benar terlalu baik, Ciel ... _you deserve better girl. And I know for sure that girl's not me._

Setetes air terjatuh ke pipiku. Mengalir perlahan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Aku menengadah ke atas. Mendapati awan yang sudah menggelap. Aku berdiri terburu-buru. Kuulurkan tanganku ke arah lelaki dengan mata biru yang indah di sampingku. Ia sambut tanganku dan kami berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Kulirik jam tanganku sekilas. Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk.

"Ciel, sebentar lagi waktunya masuk. Aku duluan ya. Sampai ketemu nanti. _Bye_!" Aku beranjak berlari ke arah kelasku. Namun, langkahku terhenti. Kuputar tubuhku dan mendapati Ciel masih berdiri di tempatnya. Belum beranjak secenti pun. Ia tersenyum melihatku berbalik.

"Ciel ... Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Lelaki manis dengan mata sewarna batu _sapphire_ itu hanya balas tersenyum dan melembaikan tangannya sebagai ganti kata 'Sama-sama'.

"_No problem_, Hannah ..." Lalu, aku kembali berlari menuju kelas. Senyuman masih mengembang di wajahku. Semburat kemerahan terlihat tipis di pipiku. Wajahku terasa sedikit memanas. _What's happening to me_?

.

_I'm at the payphone  
Trying to call home  
all of—_

Aku menyambar ponselku dengan cepat dan mengangkat telfon.

"Halo ...?"

'_Hannah ..._' terdengar suara khas milik papa dari seberang sana.

"Oh, ada apa pa?" Jawabku.

'_Hannah, bulan depan bisa nggak kamu pulang? Papa mau memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting.'_

"Oh ... iya. Bisa. Bulan depan ya," jawabku asal saja.

'_Iya ... kalau gitu papa tutup dulu ya. Masih ada kerjaan._'

Lalu, sambungan diputus. Begitulah papa. Omongannya selalu singkat dan _to the point_.

"Siapa?" aku menoleh. Terlihat Ciel dengan sendok kecil di mulut dan muka penasaran tengah menatapku intens.

"Eh? Err ... papa. Papaku menghubungi nyuruh aku pulang bulan depan." Jawabku. Ciel kembali menekuni es krim vanillanya. Aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam buku novel yang kubaca. Sesekali menyesap secangkir teh yang tadi kubuat.

Hening menyergap.

Ciel terus terpaku pada ponselnya. Aku masih tetapp serius menekuni novelku.

Aku terus berfikir. Walau mataku terus bergerak menelusuri setiap kata yang ada dalam novelku. Walau sejak tadi aku terdiam membisu memandangi novel ditanganku. Walau sudah berlembar-lembar kata yang tertangkap indra pengelihatanku. Sejak tadi, satu kata pun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otak. Hanya lewat begitu saja.

Aku masih memikirkan Ciel. Aku ingin membahagiakan temanku ini. Tapi bagaimana? Apakah aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya atau mulai belajar untuk mencintainya? Tapi kalau aku menerima cintanya dan perasaanku masih pada orang lain, itu akan lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk Ciel.

Aku pusing!

Kututup pelan buku novelku. Aku berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak menaruh novelku kembali ke rak buku.

Kutatap Ciel yang termangu menatap layar televisi sambil melahap es krimnya. Aku mendesah.

_Ýasudahlah ..._

.

"Alois! Alois!" Suara Claude berteriak memanggil Alois. Kulihat Alois berlari kencang ke arah yang baru saja kulewati. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menutupi mulutnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku membeliak melihatnya.

_Alois, menangis?_

.

"_'Cause we lost it all_

_And nothin' lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

_And nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand ..."_

Lagu _perfect_ milik _Simple Plan_ terdengar dari _earphone_ yang tengah kukenakan. Ah, aku rindu rumah. Cepatlah bulan depan.

"Hannah!" suara yang sudah kuhafal menyerukan namaku. Otomatis aku menengok ke asal suara. Terlihat Ciel dan Alois berjalan ke arahku. Kuperhatikan Alois baik-baik. Dia nampak murung.

"Yo ..." aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai jawaban.

"Pulang sama-sama. Ke rumahmu." kata Ciel tanpa banyak basa-basi. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan beriringan bertiga menuju rumahku.

Hening.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Psst ... Ciel ..." aku mendesis memanggil Ciel. Ciel mengangguk tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa Alois? Kok murung?" tanyaku. Dan hanya dibalas dengan Ciel yang menggeleng tak tahu. Aku mendesah kecewa.

Dan, perjalanan kami benar-benar sunyi senyap.

.

"Ciel!" teriakku.

"Hm?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Beli bahan makanan! Bantuin aku dong! Kamu boleh beli _snack_ yang banyak!"

"Hn ... aku pergi dulu, Hannah ..." beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar pintu apartemenku ditutup.

Aku berjalan ke arah Alois yang tengah duduk-duduk di sofa sambil bermain game. Ekspresinya datar tanpa niatan untuk bermain.

"Alois ..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu kenapa?" pundak sang pria muda berambut pirang itu menegang. Alois hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanmu terus." Ucapku asal.

Sejenak hening. Lalu ...

"Senior ..."

"Panggil Hannah saja."

"Hannah ..." ada nada menggantung dan ragu di sana. Suara lirih itu membuat Hannah semakin penasaran. _Ada apa dengan Alois?_

"ya?"

"..." hening sejenak. Alois tampak ragu untuk berbicara. Selang sesaat, suara Alois kembali terdengar.

Dan dimulai dari situ, Alois terus berbicara tanpa henti bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Claude yang sedang bermasalah. Ia terus bercerita tanpa memandang mataku. Kepalanya terus menghadap ke arah layar televisi dan tangannya sibuk beradu dengan _stick_ _console game_ yang masih terus ia pegang.

Ia terus saja bercerita hingga ...

"Hannah, aku tadi beli es krim, coklat dan permen!" suara Ciel menggema. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Kalau masuk bilang-bilang woi!" aku berteriak kaget.

"Aku udah bilang. Nggak ada yang nyaut, ya sudah," Ciel berkata acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengambil tiga batang coklat dan berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana Alois sedang sibuk bermain _game. _

"Coklat?" tawar Ciel setelah pemuda kelabu itu duduk bersila di sampingku. Aku mengambil sebatang coklat untuk diriku sendiri dan satu untuk Alois. Alois menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sambil melahap coklat tersebut.

Ruangan ini kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar raungan suara motor yang menderu dari arah _speaker_ televisiku.

Aku terkaget ketika Alois kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang tadi terhenti lantaran Ciel yang berteriak.

"Dan tak sengaja kemarin dia salah memanggil namaku. Ia menyebutkan nama **Ciel** sebagai gantinya," aku terbelalak kaget disertai dengan suara tersedak lalu terbatuk keras dari pemuda _sapphire _yang baru saja disebut namanya. Dan pada saat itu juga lah, Alois menang dalam _game F1_nya.

"_Yes_!" Alois mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak girang

"_What_?!" Ciel kelabakan. Ia tak menyangka dan kaget setengah mati.

Alois langsung memutar posisinya menghadap Ciel. Aku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka bergantian.

"Claude nampaknya menyukaimu, Ciel," Alois mengucapkan dengan ekspresi tenang dan nada getir yang ternyata tak bisa ia tahan. Ciel menganga tak percaya. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Aku disukai laki-laki," hanya itu yang bisa Ciel gumamkan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang merasa jijik.

Aku tak dapat menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Ciel. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak yang ditanggapi dengan delikan Ciel yang mematikan nan imut. Alois hanya tersenyum-senyum geli melihatku yang tertawa dan mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Pffft ... oke, oke. Ini mendadak keren sekaligus lucu. Maafkan aku Ciel. Tapi ini sangat lucu. Apalagi ekspresimu itu. Hahahahahaha ..."

"Oh, diamlah Hannah!" wajah Ciel memperlihatkan semburat merah yang membuatnya makin imut. Ia bersungut-sungut.

Aku masih mengikik geli sambil terus berusaha menahan tawa. Aku pun melirik jam di dinding. Dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah lumayan larut.

"Udah malem. Kalian nggak pulang?" mendengarku bertanya begitu, Alois menoleh ke arah jam dan langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," Alois mengambil tasnya dan mulai bersiap pulang. Aku berdiri dan mengantarkan Alois sampai depan.

Saat di luar, aku memperhatikan langit-langit yang begitu kelam tak berbintang. Hidup di tengah kota memang sedikit menyebalkan. Udara dingin menerpa tubuhku. Kunikmati hawa dingin ini dan tersenyum. Mobil-mobil masih terlihat segelintir. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Hannah ..." suara Alois yang agak cempreng itu memanggilku. Seketika aku menoleh dan menggumam menanggapi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Menyenangkan banget! Besok-besok aku akan ikut Ciel kalau dia ke sini. Bisa ngapa-ngapain sepuasnya, sih," nada cerianya kembali. Senyumnya yang lebar dan menawan itu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia boleh datang kapan saja.

"Oh ya, kita tukeran nomor yuk!" usul Alois. Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Alois juga sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya. Kami saling menyebutkan nomor dan menyimpannya dalam daftar kontak.

Alois menaruh kembali ponselnya dan menerjang tubuhku, memberikan pelukan hangat. Aku tersentak kaget. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdebar tak keruan. Aliran darah mengalir membuatku merasakan perasaan menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Semburat kemerahan tak dapat kutahan. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Alois.

"_Thanks for today_," Alois berbisik di telingaku membuatku semakin senang. Alois melepaskan dekapannya di tubuhku dan mulai berjalan ke luar area apartemenku. Ia melambai sambil berlari. Aku terus memperhatikan Alois hingga bayangannya hilang ditelan malam.

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahku. Aku berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Oh ya ampun. Rasanya sangat bahagia.

Dan tanpa aku tahu, di dalam kamarku, terlihat Ciel yang tengah memperhatikanku dan Alois hingga Alois benar-benar pulang, dari jendela kamar. Ciel tersenyum miris memperhatikan kami. Saat aku kembali, Ciel tengah bersiap-siap pulang. Ia berpamitan dan berjalan pulang sambil membawa _snack _yang tadi ia bawa. Dasar anak ini, main comot aja.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor hendak pulang. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Terlalu banyak tugas dan ujian mendadak membuat otakku penat. Di luar, langit sudah menampakkan warna pelangi yang indah. Kentara sekali terlihat warna biru gelap, ungu, oranye, merah muda, merah, dan kuning. Matahari nampaknya sudah lelah terus menyinari tempat ini dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke peraduannya. Ku tengok jendela di arah barat. Ah, indah sekali melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku menengok ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang sudah sangat kukenal. Edward dan Paula. Betapa aku sangat iri dengan pasangan itu. Konyol memang. Tapi aku ingin bisa seperti mereka.

"Hoi, jangan bengong," sebuah suara di sampingku mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian tengah berdiri di sebelahku dan juga memperhatikan Edward dan Paula dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Namun ada sebuah ekspresi yang samar-samar terlihat. Terlihat seperti ... cemburu?

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sebastian. "Aku antar ..."

Senyumku merekah. Aku sedang terlalu capek untuk pulang sendiri. Mumpung ada tumpangan. Kugunakan saja.

.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas secepatnya," guru Fisika akhirnya berjalan ke luar ruangan. Membuat anak-anak merasa lega dan gembira. Betapa mereka ingin sekali melemparkan alat tulis mereka ke guru fisika saking kesalnya dengan pelajaran mau pun guru fisika itu.

Aku berdiri meninggalkan tempat dudukku dan melongos pergi ke kantin. Sejenak aku berfikir untuk pergi ke ruang musik dulu untuk bermain piano. Untuk melepaskan penat setelah fisika.

Aku melewati ruang UKS sebelum ke ruang musik. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat siluet 2 orang yang sedang berciuman. Sejenak aku tak sadar dan terus berjalan. Namun aku segera berhenti dan kembali menengok ke kaca pintu ruang UKS.

Sekarang terlihat jelas siapa pemilik siluet itu. Kenyataan tersebut membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku berjalan mundur dan lalu kabur saat salah satu dari mereka melihatku di depan pintu UKS.

Aku berbelok dan segera bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang musik. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku saat Sebastian melihatku dan melepaskan diri dari Paula dan segera berjalan ke pintu UKS. Membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Ketakutan terhadap Sebastian yang seperti ingin melahapku.

Untuk waktu yang terlihat cukup lama dan menegangkan, aku terus bersembunyi di situ. Rasa lapar dan bosan lama-lama menghampiri dan membuatku tak tahan. Aku pun berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Baru saja aku berbelok, aku menemukan Sebastian sedang bersandar di dinding. Membuatku diam seribu bahasa dengan tubuh yang kaku.

"Hannah ...," suara Sebastian membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kabur. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Sebastian memerintah. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan dan lantas pergi melengos berlagak cuek.

_Jadi, selama ini Sebastian dan Paula saling menyukai? Lalu bagaimana dengan Edward? _Batinku. Aku berfikir berkali-kali. Dan pemikiran itu, hanya membuat kepalaku pusing. Kuputuskan untuk makan siang saja dulu.

.

Kantin terlihat ramai sekali. Anak-anak sudah menempati bangku masing-masing. Bau makanan menguar di sekeliling ruangan. Celotehan semua oran membuat kebisingan tersendiri di sini. Orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari arah pintu kantin. Dan di sinilah aku bersama Ciel dan Cecillia tengah berkumpul.

Aku terus memperhatikan 2 pasang kekasih yang dari tadi menarik perhatianku. Tentu saja pasangan itu adalah Claude, Alois dan Edward, Paula.

Claude dan Alois. Pasangan kekasih—kurang normal—yang membuatku miris dan cemburu. Alois nampak sangat gembira. Ia, seperti biasa, sedang berbicara panjang lebar sambil memeluk satu tangan Claude. Claude nampak tersenyum tipis sambil memandang lembut Alois. Sesekali terlihat Claude melirik ke arah Ciel yang duduk di sebelahku sambil membaca buku.

Edward dan Paula. Oh, aku bingung dengan pasangan ini. Mereka terlihat serasi sekali. Keduanya begitu cocok. Mereka berdua nampak rukun-rukun saja dan saling menyayangi. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil bercerita. Tentunya Paula lebih banyak berbicara karena dia perempuan. Mereka bersenda-gurau sambil meremas tangan pasangan masing-masing.

Sesekali kuperhatikan Sebastian yang tengah membuang muka keluar jendela. Kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin melihat adegan mesra antara Paula dan Edward. Aku meringis.

"Kenapa Hannah?" tanya Ciel di sampingku.

"Ah? Nggak. Nggak kenapa-napa," jawabku gelagapan. Ciel hanya bergumam acuh tak acuh. Aku kembali memperhatikan ke-lima orang tadi. Aku mendesah. _Kok rumit, sih?_

.

_**Saat cintamu harus dilepas  
Kau harus sadar kapan waktunya hal itu datang.**_

.

To Be Continue

.

(A/N)

Yak, saya kembali dengan sebuah fic nggak jelas. *sigh*

Saya kembali membaca chapter sebelumnya dari fic ini. Dan, saya benar-benar malu sendiri betapa cerita ini begitu memalukan dan tidak jelas. Alur nggak jelas, tokoh OoC, dll.

Maklum lah saya penulis newbie. Biasanya juga saya hanya menikmati fic yang ada. Dan, untuk chapter ini sebisa mungkin saya menggunakan EYD dan hukum membaca yang benar.

Dan setelah sekian lama, saya meng-_update_ fic ini. Dan nampaknya fic ini juga nggak jelas. Sebal sekali saya.

Maafkan atas keterlambatan update. Author mandek. Kehabisan ide untuk lanjutin. Dan author juga lagi keranjingan nontonin anime season winter.

Yah, mungkin itu aja bacotan dari saya untuk kali ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca hingga saat ini.

_Sincerely, Kuroi_

_And, mind to __**Review**__ ?_ **=w=**


End file.
